coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8026 (25th December 2012)
Plot Stella offers to handle the wedding cancellation for Leanne. Leanne is touched when Nick sends her a tiara in memory of their first wedding and, realising that he will always try to make her happy, she decides that the wedding is back on and puts her doubts down to nerves. David tells Kylie he'll stay off drink for the day but Kylie doesn't care, believing he meant the things he said to her yesterday. Ron and Janet Dent arrive at the salon flat and are surprised to find so many people living there. The guests arrive at the hotel for the wedding as Leanne sets off in her wedding car. Eva gets on at her, thinking she should be the one marrying Nick. Leanne suddenly gets out of the car and goes to see Peter. She tells him she'll stop the wedding and reunite with him if he meant what he said to her yesterday. She is astonished to find Carla there. Peter downplays his feelings for Leanne now that Carla is back. Leanne leaves to go to the wedding after all. Carla is worried by what Leanne said but Peter swears on Simon's life that it's her he wants. The Dents approve of Maria. Kirsty gets Tyrone a horrible jumper and burns the turkey. Nick starts to worry that Leanne won't turn up. She arrives in the nick of time. Rob and Michelle are surprised to see Carla back and annoyed when she says she's home for good and isn't selling the factory. Rob resolves to retrieve the doctored files at the factory before Carla sees them. While Nick and Leanne are about to marry, Eva speaks out and tells Nick that Leanne was late as she was offering Peter first refusal and only came as he turned her down. Leanne and Nick start arguing as Eva keeps sticking the knife in. They try to sort out their differences in private but Nick feels humiliated and quickly decides the wedding is off. Janet hints to Maria about children. Nick decides to stay in the honeymoon suite alone. Simon is upset by the wedding falling apart and blames Carla for returning. Owen surprises the Armstrongs/Windasses with a holiday in the Lake District and invites Fiz. Leanne tells Peter he's a cancer. Eva doesn't regret what she did as she saved Nick from being second-best, although she insists to Leanne that she's over him. Stella doesn't let her in the wedding car. David breaks his word by drinking in the Rovers. Kylie admonishes him for not being a good brother and tells him he killed something in her when he spoke to her like he did. Marcus can't handle his parents being interested in him as they ignored him all the time he was with men. Sean feels sorry for him and tells him he doesn't mind him seeing Dylan. Kevin has a drink with Jenna but makes a mistake when he tries to kiss her as she isn't interested. Marcus's parents make excuses for not coming to see him before. Leanne calls Eva a bitch and a bunny boiler. Stella throws Eva out. Stella slaps Eva when she says she wishes she'd been abandoned as a child as she'd be put first like Leanne. Kylie meets Nick at the hotel and they commiserate together. Kylie admits she had a hand in Eva's revenge on him and that Eva made the hoax call at the bistro. Nick takes her to the honeymoon suite and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles Guest cast *Janet Dent - Linda Clark *Ron Dent - Stephen Greif *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Registrar - Blue Merrick *Isaac - Kenton Thomas Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Dalebrook Hall - Function room, hotel bar and honeymoon suite Notes *This one-hour Christmas Day episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne's true emotions surface and she visits Peter in her wedding dress; and Kylie's marital problems send her into the arms of another man. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,930,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns